


Midnight // JuJu Smith-Schuster

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: JuJu Smith-Schuster, National Football League RPF, Pittsburgh Steelers RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Chase Claypool, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Football, JuJu Smith-Schuster - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Pittsburgh Steelers, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: Chase Claypool is hosting a party and Caroline's best friend Sierra gets the exclusive invite and begs Caroline to go.  She doesn't want to, claiming all football players are just fuckboys... She gives in and says yes, knowing how much Sierra wants to but makes sure she promises not to ditch her.  But Caroline should have known better, because not even 5 mins into being at the massive mansion outside of the city, she's alone drinking a glass of champagne.  That is, until a tall, dark guy with a soft smile approaches her and makes her night worth wild.
Relationships: JuJu Smith-Schuster/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Midnight // JuJu Smith-Schuster

I sighed, putting down my book when I felt eyes on me. "What?" I looked over to my best friend Sierra who had a huge smile on her face and I knew instantly she was up to no good.

"Who says I have something to say?"

"Spit it out, you wouldn't be sitting on the other end of the couch this quiet normally, what's going on." I rolled my eyes and gave her a look that told her to go on with it.

"How much do you love me?"

"Oh God, here we go." I rolled my eyes and picked up my book again, not wanting to be involved in anything she has planned.

"Nope! You won't be needing this anymore." 

"Hey!" I pouted when she grabbed my novel and tossed it across the room. "It's New Years Eve and I planned on finishing that book."  
  
"Nope. It's New Years Eve and I got the hottest ticket in town and you're coming with me." Sierra produced two invitations that were inlay with gold lettering with sparkling champagne glasses.

I took one from her to see who was throwing the party and gave her a look when I saw Chase Claypool's name staring back at me.

"Really, Sierra? A football player's party? You know he's just a fuckboy looking for pussy. I'm not going to this. It's just going to be filled with supermodels and jocks. So not my scene." I handed her back the invite and she gave me a sad face. "No, don't look at me like that." I got up from the couch to put some distance between us and grabbed the book she threw.

"C'mon, Caroline! You know how badly I want to go. Please?" I looked at her and shook my head no. "Carolineeee." I huffed when Sierra whined. She knew how I could never say no to her when she pulled this. "You know, you could wear that blue sparkly dress that's been hanging in the back of your closet. Just sayin'. You and I both know how hot you look in it."

"I mean, I do look good in it." I smiled a little and Sierra squealed knowing full well I'm caving.

"Thank you!! You have no idea how much this means to me!" Sierra ran over and gave me a hug.

"Please don't let me regret this and you're not allowed to ditch me."

"You won't, I promise! And I also promise to stick by your side the whole time."  
  
"You better or I'm going to leave."

"I won't babe. I promise."

"Okay, I better not regret this."

"You won't!" Sierra placed a quick kiss on my cheek and squealed running out of the room. "Better get ready, we're leaving in an hour!"

I picked up the invitation and looked at it. Maybe going wouldn't be a bad idea. It would beat staying at home and who knows, maybe I'll have some fun?

**

"This was a bad idea." I got out of the Uber with Sierra by my side as we stared up at the mansion. Loud music poured out whenever someone walked into the front door. Cars that I could never afford pulled up to the valet with supermodels and football stars getting out of them.

I was a nobody amongst the stars and I felt so out of place.

"Caroline, stop, you look like a badass bitch. Stop pulling your dress down."  
  
"I don't know about this." I hesitated as Sierra started to power walk like she was on a mission. I swear, if she leaves me I'm turning around and going home.

"You'll be fine. Have some drinks and have some fun. Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone." I laughed dryly when she said that.

"Guys who look like that," I pointed over to this gorgeous man in a cream colored tailored suit with a blazing smile greeting guests, "do not want a woman like me."

"No, but the one in the blue velvet suit can't take his eyes off of you." I looked to where she nodded with her head and was met with dark eyes and a white smile.

Heat immediately ran through my body as he starred while Sierra and I walked closer and closer. I had to tear my eyes away from his graze but somehow I couldn't help myself and glanced back as he held out his hand and helped me up the stairs.

"Good evening," he said in a silky voice, low enough for only I could hear. "Glad you could make it. Here, have some champagne and enjoy the evening."

"Thank you," I took the glass as he winked at me and that heat from a moment ago turned into a full inferno.

I turned to Sierra where she was just by my side but to no surprise, I saw her retreating back as she was arm and arm the man in the white suit.

"How did I know?" I rolled my eyes and downed the glass of champagne and reached for another glass as a waitress went by. I should have known better. Sierra talks nothing but wanting a piece of Chase Claypool and that's exactly who she no doubtedly walked off with.

"JuJu." I heard that sweet silky voice rise above the music and I turned to see that smile that greeted me only a moment ago.

"I'm sorry?"

"My name is JuJu, pretty sure your girlfriend is with my boy." He pointed over to where Sierra looked so perfect snuggled up to him that I was amazed at how easy she does it.

"Oh, so that makes you..."

"The famous wide receiver of the Pittsburgh Steelers, at your service." I watched as he bowed playfully and I hated how cute he looked even though he cut me off.

"A football player." I rolled my eyes and started to walk off.

I wasn't here to hook up with any jocks. They're all the same; players, fuckboys, new girls every night while they party nonstop. No, that's not for me.

I pulled out my phone from my purse intending to get a Uber back home when JuJu walked in my eyesight again.

"So, you don't like football players?" I laughed, rolling my eyes and walked towards an oversized Christmas tree filled the massive dining room. It was more quiet in here as party goers talked in small groups and ignored the display of food on the table.

So typical of wannabes who want to fit in.

"Are you going to just keep walking away from me, baby girl?"

"Baby girl?" I turned around to give him a look but stopped dead in my tracks when I realized JuJu was closer than I thought.

"You haven't told me your name." I held my breath when he titled my chin up so I would look at him. He was so tall and even though I was wearing thigh high boots with heels, he was still towering over me.   
  
"Why are you so interested? I know I don't look like them." I turned my head to where a few women, who no doubt looked a million times hotter than me with their skin tight dresses, long legs and slim bodies.

"That's why, because I don't like women like them. I love my ladies with curves, soft smiles and eyes that lure me in with just one look." JuJu took another step closer to me and I swear my body responded in a way I wasn't expecting. "So, tell me baby girl, what's your name, or do I need to coax it out of you?" I swallowed when his finger trailed across my collarbone, leaving a trail of goosebumps and desire in its wake.

"Why me?" I asked breathlessly.

"Because the moment I laid eyes on you, I had to call you mine."

I stopped breathing when JuJu stepped even closer, pushing back a strand of hair behind my ear and started to bend down towards me.

Everything became silent at that moment, no music, no one one milling around, talking and and dancing. It was just JuJu and I standing alone in this room as his lips came closer to mine.

The moment he made contact was when my world turned completely upside down.

Instantly my arms went around JuJu's neck as I pulled him down to me. His plump lips moving over mine in a way that I've never been kissed before. I opened my mouth to his, desperate to taste him and when his tongue glided over mine, a loud moan escaped from the back of my throat as I pulled him in even closer.

All too soon he pulled back, his pupils dilated as my center was completely on fire for him.

"Now can I get that name?"  
  
"Do you promise to moan it later?" JuJu laughed, dipping his head and then licked his lips. I couldn't help my eyes narrow in on his tongue before he placed his hand on my hip and nodded slightly. "Caroline," I said softly.

"Caroline," he repeated and I loved the way my name sounded on his lips. "Wanna go somewhere a little more quiet?" I didn't hesitate when he held his hand out to me, following him out of the dining room.

I wanted to roll my eyes at how easy I caved for JuJu but there was something about him that made me want this. Maybe it was the fact that he was telling the truth because as he led me through the crowd, women I would kill to look like drooled over him and he didn't even give them a glance.

JuJu led me up a long winding staircase and the further away from the crowd that we got, my nerves started to set in. However, the moment a door opened and the noises from downstairs faded away, I felt a peace I've never felt before and my desire for JuJu intensified.

"I've never wanted someone as much as I do you, baby girl. All it took was one look and you had me wrapped around your little finger."

"Why me?" I still couldn't understand why JuJu would choose me from out of the hundreds of ladies here at this party but he just smiled and took a step closer to me.

"Like I said, Caroline, one look at you and I knew. No one else here has my heart racing and my blood pumping with desire. I want nothing more than to claim you and to make you mine."  
  
"JuJu," I moaned, my back hitting the door as my center ached for him.

"If that's not what you want..." his dark eyes searched mine looking for any signs that I didn't want him but I gave him the same look back.

Wordlessly I took his hand that laid on my hip and guided it to the apex of my thighs.

"Does this answer your question?" JuJu closed his eyes and cursed when his fingers felt my soaked panties. "I'm aching for you, JuJu, just one kiss from you was enough to make me forget why I hate football players so much." My voice was breathless by the time I stopped talking as JuJu moved aside the fabric and touched my folds. "Oh fuck!" I threw my head back in pleasure as JuJu placed an open mouth kiss on my neck.

Loud whimpers fell from my lips as JuJu fingered me. He did it slowly, his thick fingers exploring my folds, not afraid to get his fingers wet and finding that spot that had me standing on my tippy toes, holding onto him for dear life.

"Does this feel good baby girl?"

"Yes," I whimpered, slamming my eyes shut as my hips started to move against his fingers.

"How does this feel?" JuJu dipped his fingers down to where I throbbed for him the most, inserting two fingers inside of me, his thumb circling my little numb of pleasure.

"Oh fuck, JuJu," his lips were on mine again, his scent and taste driving me absolutely crazy.

His thick tongue chased mine and as his fingers moved in and out of me in a way that had me whimpering nonstop, I knew I was close.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." JuJu smiled against my lips and then kissed me again until I couldn't breath and I was moaning nonstop. "JuJu!" I moaned against his lips, digging my nails into the velvet of this jacket as I held onto him.

"That's my good girl." Those words were my undoing, my thighs shaking as my clit twitched beneath his touch. I clenched tightly around his fingers as I released around him, my orgasm leaving me breathless and aching more for JuJu than I just was.

I leaned helplessly against the door as JuJu removed his fingers and brought them to his mouth.

"Mmm, you taste better than I imagined."

A growl escaped my lips just then, an animal instinct coming over me, pushing JuJu back onto the bed until he fell on it. I climbed on top of him, attacking his lips with mine. We both moaned when I deepened the kiss, tilting my head just right to find that thick tongue of his.

"I wanna ride your face, please, JuJu." His hands went up the back of my thighs and pushed my dress up past my waist. "Let me gag on your cock as I ride you, _please_." I pouted, and then sucked on his lower lip before leaning away from him to tear off my dress.

JuJu's eyes drank me in as he swore under his breath. His big hands came up to cup my breast, pulling down the lace of my bra and then tearing it off completely.

"I love my women with curves," he confessed, the pad of his fingers drawing designs over the swell of my breast and then down to my hips and belly. "I want to explore every inch of your body with my mouth. I want to ruin you for anyone else, baby girl." JuJu flipped us over so I was now on my back and he climbed off the bed.

I watched as he undressed quickly, taking the time to pick up my dress to lay it on a chair with his suit. I cursed loudly when I saw his dick, so thick and long, hanging between his legs. My mouth water instantly, needing to taste him, needing to gag on his cock until I couldn't breath.

"Fuck," I swallowed, watching JuJu take himself in his hand and slowly jerked himself off.

"Have you've ever been with anyone as big as me, baby girl?" A whimper left my mouth as I shook my head no and he smiled so brightly at me. "I'm going to ruin you for anyone else, you know that, right?"

"I have a feeling after tonight there won't be anyone else."  
  
"That's exactly what I want to hear."

The ache between my legs intensified as JuJu stalked towards me. I gasped when he grabbed my leg, unzipping my boot slowly and then kissing my skin until the boot was falling to the floor and his lips wrapped around my big toe.

I was breathless by the time he repeated the notion on my other leg, moaning when his tongue playfully licked my toe. All too soon his playful manner disappeared and crawled on top of me and tore apart the lacy fabric of my panties, inhaling them deeply before tossing them over towards his suit with a sly smile.

"Tell me what you want, baby girl." JuJu kissed me then, stealing the breath out of my lungs so I couldn't answer him. His hands ran up and down my body, setting it completely on fire for him. I moaned when his cock brushed against my heat, that endless throbbing driving me insane.

"I want to ride your face so I can suck your cock." JuJu groaned, flipping us over so fast I yelped in surprise.

"Come here baby and let me taste you." His hands were on my hips as he guided me over his face and the moment his tongue darted out towards my soaking cunt, I couldn't help but yell out his name.

"JuJu, fuck!" His tongue curled inside of me, licking the juices that flowed nonstop out of me. My hips moved of their own accord, his chin brushing against my clit. "Oh fuck, baby, I'm going to cum." I rocked faster against him, reaching down to grab his fat cock and squeezed him.

A groan vibrated against my lips causing me to gasp as my orgasm shook through me. JuJu didn't let up, sucking up my cum and then going straight to my clit. "Shit," it was impossible for me to keep quiet as his tongue worked me in a way that had me unraveling from the inside out.

I closed my eyes trying to hold off another orgasm but it was impossible. My body was shaking non stop as I rode his face, his hands encouraging me to rock back and forth. "JuJu!" I yelled, coming on his lips so easily.

I blew out a shuddering breath trying to gather my thoughts but it was impossible as he slurped and sucked, eating me out like he was a starved man.

I slowly moved my hand up and down his thickness, my mouth watering when I saw his wet tip. I leaned down, placing a hand on the bed to hold me up while I reached out to lick him.

"Oh shit," I smiled when JuJu cursed, his cock twitching in my hand as more precum leaked out of him.

My tongue darted out to lick his wetness as it ran down his shaft. I moaned around him, placing opened mouth kisses all the way down to his base and then licking that thick vein all the way back up to his crown.

I sucked him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his tip only, sucking and blowing. I felt JuJu's breath rush out on my cunt, his moans echoing mine as I continued to tease him, taking my time with him before getting what I really wanted.

I moved off of JuJu, surprised to hear him whine but I wanted him to watch me. I got on my knees in between his legs as he spread them wide and looked up at him with innocent eyes.

I bit my lip while looking up at him, no doubt with blush on my cheeks. I'm not one to suck a stranger off but the way JuJu has been treating me like a queen tonight told me he deserved to be worshiped with nothing but my mouth before he claimed my tight pussy.

I smiled at him and took him into my mouth. I closed my eyes and moaned around him, swirling my tongue around his warm hardness. I relaxed my jaw, blowing a breath out of my nose and told myself to relax as I pushed myself further, allowing his tip to hit the back of my throat and then some.

JuJu was so big I barely got my mouth down half of him but I did the best I could, pushing further and further until I gagged, tears starting to stream down my face with drool pooling and falling over my lips. I didn't care if I looked like I was stuffing my face with his cock, but I needed it.

"You look so good with my cock in your mouth, baby girl." I cooed when he said this, reaching down to push my hair out of my face. I looked up at him to catch my breath, panting as he cupped my cheek and pushed me back down.

Every time JuJu moaned, it went straight to my clit. I felt his cock throb as my tongue flattened out, licking him from top to bottom and then down to his balls, mouthing him as I jerked him off. 

"Baby, I need to fuck you." I went to suck him off again but he moved so quickly, pushing me onto my back on top of the velvet covers and held himself up over me. "I love watching you suck me off, baby, and as much as I want to cum down that sweet little throat of yours, I need to fuck your tight cunt." JuJu leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I want to shatter you to a million pieces, scream out my name until you lose your voice." I whined when he said this, shifting underneath him, my hips coming up automatically looking for that friction I so desperately needed.

"Baby, I need you, please." I begged, running my fingernails down his back and then to his thick ass. "Fuck me until I beg you to stop."  
  
"You won't want me to."

I wanted to say something back because of how cocky he was acting but I knew it would be fruitless. If he fucked just as good as he ate me out then I knew I would be ruined.

I looked down to where JuJu's manhood hung between us. He reached down, rubbing his tip against my clit, coating his thickness with my wetness. I mewed as he teased my clit again and then pressed against my entrance.

He never broke eye contact with me as he pushed inside of me so slowly. I gasped loudly and held onto his back as white searing pain shot up through my center. Tears pricked my eyes as he stopped and held his breath.  
  
"Shh, baby girl, it's going to be okay."

"I know, keep going."

"Are you sure?" I shook my head yes needing this pain to subside as quickly as possible.

JuJu bent down and kissed me deeply, distracting me as he pushed even further, his cock bottoming out. I broke the kiss, yelling out in pain. JuJu stretched me in ways I've never been stretched before. I clenched around him, feeling every inch of his glorious cock.

I waited as the pain subsided, feeling that throb from earlier come back in full force, my ache beyond anything I can control.

"Okay," I breathed, shaking my head and locked eyes with his.

"You sure baby girl?"

"Yes." I inhaled sharply when he pulled out of me, watching my reaction. As he slowly pushed back in, I couldn't help but flinch again but soon my eyes rolled into the back of my head when he rubbed against that spot that had my toes curling.

"Faster, please." I begged, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down to me. "Fuck me, please JuJu."  
  
"Shit, baby, I love it when you talk like that."

"Bet you love it even more that I caved and let you seduce me."

"I would have gotten you in bed no matter what." I laughed at JuJu's cockiness but soon that was replaced with a moan as he moved just right that had me arching myself into him.

No more words were said as he attacked my lips again, kissing me until I was breathless as he moved in and out of me. I clenched around him, moaning and whimpering as he filled me completely. I've never felt this intense pleasure before. How this man moving above me could make me feel like I was fucking flying.

JuJu knocked his forehead with mine, his hot breath on my lips as he cupped my face. "Baby girl, you have no idea how good you feel." He groaned deeply, his hips starting to buck against mine faster and faster. I locked eyes with JuJu right before his own rolled into the back of his head. I licked his bottom lip before sucking on it, dragging my long nails down his back and down to his ass.

JuJu crowded me but I made sure to memorize his body with my fingers and my lips as I placed open mouth kisses on his jaw and then down to his neck.

I placed my hand on his chest, feeling how fast his heart was beating before he grabbed it and laced his fingers with mine.

"Would it be crazy if I told you I only want my heart to beat for you?" JuJu slowed his movements down then as I tried to wrap my mind around what he just said.

"You want that?"

"Caroline, you stole my breath the first moment I laid eyes on you and every second I've spent with you tonight hasn't been enough. I need more with you." I barely knew JuJu but every word he was saying to me had me wanting to know him more, wanting him to break the stereotype of football players I've encountered before.

"You really want that?"

"Just as much as I need to play." JuJu pressed his lips against mine, inhaling deeply. "I need you in my life Caroline, one night with you won't be enough."

"I feel the same way, JuJu," I finally confessed, "one kiss was all it did for me. I don't like football players but there's something about you..."

"I'm not like them baby girl and I will prove that to you." JuJu cut off what I was going to say next with a kiss.

It didn't matter what I was going to say because I knew I would have more nights with him, some with endless passion others with laughs and so much more. However, I didn't want _this_ night to end but I could tell by the way JuJu's breath was changing he was close, as was I.

My breath hitched in the back of my throat when JuJu rolled us over onto our sides. My leg high up on his hip so when he shifted, entering me deeper than before. I held onto him with dear life and screamed his name.

"JuJu!" I gasped loudly, his nails digging into my side and then up my back to hold me tightly. "I'm so close, baby."

"I am, too."

JuJu lifted my chin to kiss me softly, his hips moving slowly to match the way his tongue was dancing with mine. Suddenly I felt overwhelmed, the pleasure from my center radiating throughout my nerve endings.

"Cum for me, baby girl." He whispered against my lips, shifting just right as his cock rubbed against my g-spot causing my body to shatter completely.

"JuJu!" I moaned so loudly, slamming my eyes shut as a bright light blinded me. My release flowed out of my body as I clenched tightly around JuJu, his own moans and curses becoming louder and louder as he chased his own orgasm.

"JuJu, baby, cum for me." I echoed his own words watching his face as he closed his eyes and moaned my name so softly. "Baby, let go." He shook his head against the crook of my neck, his hips becoming sloppy as he picked up his pace.

"I need you to cum on my cock again, _please_ , I need to feel you one more time."

JuJu snuck his hand between us, his forefingers rubbing against my clit. It was impossible not to cum the moment he touched me, my back arching off the bed, my nails digging into him as I clenched and trembled beneath him.

"Caroline!" He moaned, stilling above me as I continued to shake and quiver as he released deep within my core. JuJu collapsed on top of me, completely breathless and spent as my own body felt used in the most glorious way ever.

I whined when he pulled out of me, feeling a ache of a good fuck.

"I'm going to be feeling this for a while," I laughed to myself, moaning when I shifted more to my side to look in his eyes, still feeling the remnants of our love making.

"Good, because I don't want you to forget me."

"I don't think I could." JuJu gave me a smile that had my heart skipping a beat.

"Stay the night with me then, please?" I returned his smile, wrapping my arm around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"I'm not going anywhere." At that moment both JuJu and I jumped when the door to the bedroom flew open. I hid my head in his chest when I heard him laugh.

"Um, excuse me, but this room is occupied." I looked up in time to see my best friend attached to Chase Claypool's lips, not even caring that JuJu and I were laying naked on the bed.

"Sierra!" Finally they broke apart and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Get out." I looked at her pointedly when she saw who I was in bed with.

"C'mon babe, let's not spoil their fun." Sierra grabbed Chase's hand, pulling him out of the room but giving me a wink before the door slammed closed.

"Oh my god." I hid my head back into JuJu's chest as he laughed and wrapped his arms around me.   
  
"She better treat my boy right."

"She will, just as long as you treat her friend right."

"Her friend has no idea what's in store for her."

"Oh yeah?"

"Just have to wait and see, baby girl." I sighed into JuJu's arms as he kissed me, rolling me over so I was now on top of him.

He reached down between us, gliding his cock to my center again. I sunk down onto him with ease, my body completely submitting to him.

Somewhere in the distance we both heard the countdown began, the numbers escalating as I rode JuJu faster and faster. As the clock struck midnight, I fell so easily into his arms, knowing he was ready to catch me.

"You're mine," he whispered, linking our hands together.

"Yours," I echoed, my body shattering once more for this man.

Coming to his New Years Eve party was one of the best decisions I've ever made because JuJu Smith-Schuster was someone who I could see myself with.

As we spent the whole night in nothing but passion and love making, I knew as the sun rose I was far gone for this man - for he will always be the midnight in my rising sun.


End file.
